


we are six and always be six

by kikasite



Category: ICIKIWIR
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikasite/pseuds/kikasite
Summary: a tribute to ICIKIWIR a.k.a ini cerita insan kece in warung ibu ranger





	1. the future we hold

Gerbang kedatangan internasional Soekarno-Hatta tengah padat-padatnya saat Ia meginjakkan kaki disana, menunggu barang bawaannya dapat diambil. Hari itu, Bani baru kembali dari Amsterdam, ibukota Belanda yang dijadikan pusat konferensi antar negara, membicarakan Hak Asasi Manusia. 

Salah satu rapat kebesaran juga telah selesai, saat salah satu jajaran tingginya keluar dari ruangan pertemuan. Hari itu, Binu baru saja memimpin jajaran dibawahnya, mengenai target perusahaan yang baru selepas target yang sebelumnya telah tercapai dengan gemilang. 

Di sudut ibukota, di salah satu ballroom hotel ternama, ada konferensi dan festival buku yang baru saja selesai dilaksanakan. Para pembicara dari berbagai kalangan kepenulisan telah pamit undur diri. Salah satunya Biru, yang hari itu mengisi acara sebagai perwakilan dari salah satu perusahaan penerbit ternama dalam negeri. 

Seiring dengan selesainya beberapa agenda di berbagai penjuru kehidupan, ada juga yang telah merampungkan kegiatan mulianya. Sesi konsultasi sudah Gaharu tutup, hari itu sekali lagi, Ia berharap telah membantu setidaknya satu orang saja yang tengah kesulitan. 

Sama seperti yang telah selesai membagi waktunya untuk mendengarkan, Erland juga baru saja selesai membagikan dokumentasi dan catatan mengenai perjalanannya yang baru saja selesai. Hari itu, cerita tentang petualangannya mendaki 3 puncak tertinggi telah siap dipublikasikan.

Bak semua agenda telah rampung dan siap ditutup, lain halnya dengan salah satu kedai kopi terkenal di bilangan Jakarta Selatan, yang kuning gemerap lampu-lampunya baru saja dinyalakan, siap menyambut siapapun yang membutuhkan tempat dan waktu ternyaman. Hari itu, Veldy bukan hanya akan kedatangan para penikmat kopi di kedai miliknya, tetapi Ia akan menyambut hal yang lebih besar.

Kawan-kawannya dari bertahun-tahun lalu, untuk bertahun-tahun kemudian, akan segera datang. Mampir, entah membawa apa, yang pasti, banyak sekali hal-hal yang harus diluruskan setelah tahun-tahun yang kacau dan egois. Ia lebih dari sekedar beruntung, kedai yang Ia rintis sendiri hingga sebesar ini, juga akan menjadi saksi bagi persahabatan yang juga akan dirintis kembali.


	2. the past we hold

Sudah separuh tuli keenamnya mendengarkan celoteh guru BK tentang kelakuan mereka pagi ini. Terlambat datang, tidak pakai atribut lengkap, membuat ribut pula di barisan. Maklum, sebagai sobat yang pagi itu sama-sama dihukum, mengapa tidak obrolan dibuka?

Pagi itu matahari tengah terik-teriknya bak Senin yang bersemangat. Anak-anak lain yang datang tepat waktu tengah duduk-duduk manis di kelas, di bawah kipas yang putarannya membawa sejuk. Sementara mereka harus berdiri di tengah lapangan, silau dan pegal. 

“Eh, tadi nama lo siapa? Oh iya, Bani, yang ketauan ngatain guru agama ‘kan? Sampai viral,”

“Erland, lo tuh kalau nggak salah yang waktu itu ngerusakkin keran toilet cowok ya?”

“Binu, lo yang suka ngutang gorengan itu bukan sih?”

“Gue inget banget, Bir, lo yang bikin nangis anak cewek di tengah lapangan kan?”

“Gaharu ya... lo bukannya yang mecahin kaca gara-gara nendang bola di dalam kelas?”

“Jujur muka lo familiar sih, Vel, walaupun gue gak tau nama. Kalau nggak salah lo yang dikejer-kejer satpam karena nerobos masuk pas telat, ya?”

Walaupun obrolan pagi itu sifatnya perkenalan, entah kenapa sudah ada rasa sepenanggungan di dalam topiknya. Mereka seperti bertemu teman lama, yang satu kepala dan satu ide gila. Entah bagaimana semesta bekerja kiranya, sampai murid-murid paling tidak berakhlak seantero sekolah ini dapat bergesekkan dalam satu poros.

Hari-hari sejak itu, mereka seperti tak lagi terpisahkan kecuali kalau sedang dipanggil BK bersama-sama. Setiap anak akan diinterogasi terpisah. Kasus pertama hanyalah kenakalan biasa, duduk-duduk diatas wastafel dan bolos di kamar mandi.

Kasus kedua dilaporkan oleh anak PMR, lepas melihat keenamnya tidur-tiduran santai di UKS tanpa ada gejala sakit atau apapun. Belum lagi tangan jahil mereka yang semena-mena membuat teh sendiri, padahal minuman hangat itu diperuntukkan saat upacara.

Waktu itu, untung saja mereka sudah dinyatakan lulus, saat satpam sekolah yang sudah hapal dengan kelakar mereka menangkap basah keenamnya mencoret-coret tembok sekolah dengan cat semprot. Tulisannya memang bukan yang memicu konflik, tetapi cukup menghamburkan dana BOS untuk melakukan cat ulang. 

Keenamnya lulus bersama, keluar dari pagar dengan suka, bukan lagi dengan memanjat. Selebrasi dilakukan di warung gado-gado yang sering menjadi titik kumpul, kemudian seluruh kenangan dicetak dalam enam foto polaroid. Setiap orang punya satu untuk ditangisi dalam haru kelak.


	3. the present we hold

Veldy menunggu di salah satu meja dengan penantian yang bersemangat dan gelisah sekaligus, Ia tengah memperhatikan pekerjanya mondar-mandir melaksanakan tugas mereka. Pikirannya juga bolak-balik pada hal yang sama : bagaimana hasil dari pertemuan hari ini? Adakah justru semakin buruk?

Bel kecil yang dipasang di pintu berbunyi, karyawannya sontak mengucapkan selamat datang. Veldy hampir saja tidak mengenali kawannya itu lagi, parasnya yang sejak dulu sudah jadi idaman, kini tak lagi bisa dideskripsikan. Dengan paras itu, tidak mungkin Biru tidak jadi idola bahkan hingga sekarang. 

Biru yang tidak menyukai keterlambatan itu tampaknya akan selalu menjadi orang pertama yang datang. Ia mengekspektasikan kawan-kawannya telah berkumpul, wajah-wajah familiar yang siap Ia rengkuh dengan haru, tetapi ternyata baru ada si pemilik kedai yang entah kenapa ekspresi wajahnya begitu lucu. 

“Biru? Ini beneran lo? Anjrit, ganteng banget!”

“Ssst, jangan gitu ah lo mah. Ngomong-ngomong, kalau mau pesan dimana?”

Biru sudah mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu, memilih minuman dan kudapan untuk dimakan sembari menunggu. Perbicangan kecil telah dibuka saat bel kecil di pintu kembali mengisyaratkan kedatangan. Biru tak kuasa menahan gembiranya kala melihat Binu memasuki kedai.

Ketiganya saling berteriak girang, menyambut satu sama lain. Binu menepuk-nepuk pundak Veldy dengan bangga, sementara masih melontarkan pujian pada Biru. Rasanya Ia tidak lagi dapat membendung rasa bahagia dapat melihat keduanya lagi.

Hari itu Binu memang ingin segera mengusaikan rapat, agar dapat segera bersiap-siap untuk menemui karibnya yang lima orang itu. Semangatnya dapat dilihat di presentasinya yang berapi-api mengenai goals dari perusahaan, karena hari itu, ada satu lagi tujuan yang harus Ia rampungkan : mengembalikan teman-temannya. 

“Broooooooooooo,” teriak salah satu pengunjung yang baru memasuki kedai, bak tidak tahu malu, menarik atensi. 1/6 yang satu ini memang paling percaya diri, sudah sejak dulu paling tidak tahu malu. Orang pertama yang ditumbalkan untuk sesuatu yang memalukan. 

Erland yang baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya dengan beberapa kawan sesama pendaki itu tidak membuang waktu lagi untuk segera melesat ke kedai kopi yang petanya telah dibagikan di obrolan grup. Bisa bertemu lagi dengan teman lama seperti ini bak mimpi−yang paling ingin Ia capai selama bertahun-tahun.

Veldy menatap tiga kawan yang sudah datang itu dengan suka, walaupun jemarinya yang saling memijat satu sama lain itu tidak bisa berbohong mengenai kekhawatiran yang Ia rasa. Jika yang selanjutnya datang adalah Bani, mungkin hatinya bisa tenang sedikit.

Tetapi bukan, ternyata sesuai dugaan, yang datang selanjutnya ialah Gaharu. Orang yang paling Ia tunggu sekaligus paling tidak ingin Ia temui. Bukan karena apa, tetapi apa yang terjadi di masa lalu langsung membuat kepercayaan dirinya raib. 

Gaharu juga, yang menutup klinik lebih cepat hari itu, merasa begitu bersemangat dan juga khawatir. Ia akan bertemu dengan lima orang yang menopang dirinya hingga menjadi sekuat ini sekarang, salah satu dari mereka adalah sosok yang tertatih-tatih ingin Ia lupakan−mustahil, tetapi mustahil. 

“Tinggal siapa nih? Bani?” kata Gaharu, membuka percakapan, sekaligus karena netranya tidak menangkap sosok yang namanya Ia sebut tadi−yang lain mengangguk sebagai afirmasi.

Tatkala nama itu lolos dari bibir Gaharu, Erland bergerak di kursinya dengan tidak nyaman. Bani, yang paling ingin Ia temui dan tidak temui. Kontaknya dengan entitas yang satu itu raib sempurna pun tidak ada alasan untuk keduanya kembali saling berhubungan. 

Bani yang masih harus mampir di kantor kementrian untuk menjadwalkan presentasi hasil konferensi itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya. Tuhan, bak mimpi kiranya lepas bertahun-tahun, Ia dapat kembali melihat mereka yang mewarnai hidupnya. Walaupun Ia tahu, ada satu pelukis yang telah Ia lukai hingga hanya monokrom saja yang tersisa. 

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk 5/6 berubah menjadi 6/6. Kehadiran tonggak terakhir itu disambut ceria, seakan mereka baru saja bertemu kemarin selepas pengumuman SBMPTN, siap untuk meanjtukan kuliah bersama. Tahun-tahun tanpa kabar itu seperti hilang begitu saja. 

Tetapi, malam ini, harus ada yang mereka selesaikan. Banyak hati yang harus diperbaiki, banyak obrolan yang harus dibuka. Hari itu, yang patah harus kembali tumbuh.


	4. the mess we hold

Sejak perkuliahan dimulai, telepon-telepon tidak pernah lagi lebih dari 20 menit, tidak pernah lagi lengkap enam orang. Tidak ada lagi konten keakraban, foto-foto hanya sebatas dua tiga orang yang makan bersama, tidak ada lagi obrolan-obrolan ringan dan menyampah yang ditertawakan. 

Hari-hari berlalu, obrolan grup yang tidak pernah berhenti notifikasinya lama-lama menjadi berdebu, tenggelam oleh obrolan-obrolan lain milik masing-masing. Kiranya, yang di sosial media saja sudah mati, apalagi yang langsung saling tatap dan temu. 

Setiap dari mereka perlahan kehilangan satu sama lain, tidak hanya kehilangan, entah kenapa tali persahabatan yang usang itu tampak semakin tidak kuat menopang. Tonggak yang merupakan cagak mereka sendiri satu-satu mulai pergi, meninggalkan kenangan-kenangan yang pincang.

“Lo mau sampai kapan kaya gini, Ban? Overworking yourself, lo tau kan kalau hidup ini bukan cuma tentang ambisi! Lo mau melangit sampai lupa lo berhutang sama kita untuk membumi.”

Mata Bani membelalak mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan Erland di tengah-tengah makan siang impromptu keduanya, Ia menoleh dan menatap karibnya itu dengan nanar dan marah. 

“Lo yang enggak punya mimpi emangnya tau apa, Land? Gue bukan lo, yang kerjaannya cuma nikmatin hidup. Lo terlalu membumi, hingga lupa bahwa orang-orang tengah berlomba untuk ke langit!”

“Setidaknya gue enggak habis digerogoti ambisi,”

“Gue juga enggak lapuk digerogoti hidup yang basi,”

“Lo tau kan, Ban, kalau lo udah merusak semuanya hanya karena mimpi-mimpi lo. Lo ninggalin semuanya, keluarga dan teman-teman lo, cuma untuk bayangan yang masih jauh disana.”

“Lo tau kan, Land, bahwa omongan lo telah mematikan semangat dalam diri gue. Bagus, Land, semoga lo berhasil dengan hidup lo yang membumi dan amat baik itu.” 

“Semoga lo nggak mati karena jatuh, Ban,” 

Bani meninggalkan selembar uang dua puluh ribu diatas etalase kaca, kemudian pergi meninggalkan makan siang terakhirnya dengan Erland−atau sahabat karibnya yang lain. 

“Kamu mau sampai kapan kaya gini, Haru? Aku enggak bisa terus-terusan menghabisi waktu sama kamu. Kamu tau ada yang harus aku lakukan juga, Ru, ngerti dong.” 

“Aku enggak butuh banyak kecuali presensi, Vel!”

“Presensi yang setiap waktu? Kamu tau kalau itu enggak mungkin kan, Ru? Aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu buat kamu hingga aku ketinggalan segalanya, Ru. The world does not revolve around you!”

“So does the world will never revolve around you kalau kamu terus self-centric kaya gini! Vel, do I ask for more than just reassurance?”

“Yes and it bothers.”

Selepas kalimat itu, dunia keduanya bak hancur. Kamu dapat melihat dinding-dindingnya runtuh, pusarannya berhenti begitu saja, pijarnya mati. Keduanya saling tatap, melemparkan kecewa utnuk terakhir kalinya. 

“Help yourself,” kata Veldy, lirih. 

“You do too, help others, you know?”

Gaharu tersenyum, kemudian meninggalkan meja, keluar dari pintu. Tidak pernah kembali, hingga begitu lama. 

“Harusnya kita bantu mereka kan, Nu?”

Binu menoleh dari gelas minumannya hanya untuk mendapati Biru yang terisak. Binu tersenyum miris, “kayaknya setiap hal emang meant to crumble down and die, Ru.”

“Kita juga, Nu? Kita berenam juga bakalan mati begitu aja?”

Binu mengedikkan bahu, tidak tahu.


	5. the conclusion we hold

Obrolan di kedai Veldy yang semakin ramai kala malam semakin larut itu dibuka dengan nostalgia-nostalgia kecil, mulai dari pertemuan pertama mereka di lapangan, hingga kerusuhan-kerusuhan yang mereka buat. 

“Lo inget kan, Land, waktu kita sibuk mintain nomor adik kelas yang ditaksir Binu sampai dia galau berat gitu?” 

“Parah sih kalau sampai lupa waktu kita ngejamet ke Monas malem-malem gara-gara si Bani berantem sama Ibunya dan butuh distraksi,”

“Please banget kalian harus inget waktu Gaharu ngerusakkin mesin mainan buaya-buayaan di Timezone dan akhirnya kita spik cabut sebelum ketauan,”

“Ngomongin timezone, belum lengkap kalau kita enggak ngomongin rasa malu waktu Veldy nyelundupin nasi padang ke bioskop! Anjing, untung gak diusir!”

“Bro, inget waktu Biru salah liat harga photobox dan akhirnya duit kita kurang sampai Erland kudu pulang dulu kerumahnya?”

“Eh, jangan gue doang dong! Lo nggak inget apa waktu Erland masang petasan gede di komplek rumah orang sampai akhirnya kita dibekuk satpam?”

Tawa-tawa ringan dan tanpa beban menguar. Hari itu, padahal, mereka semua baru menyelesaikan agenda-agenda besar. Kembali dari konferensi, menjadi pembicara sebuah acara besar, dan banyak lagi. Tetapi rasanya seperti tengah bolos pelajaran matematika−tanpa dosa, tanpa rasa tersiksa.

“Bahkan jaman kita masih jadi mahasiswa baru aja masih seru banget, sayangnya pas semester tiga, kita semua udah sibuk banget,” ucap Biru, mengubah yang ramai menjadi hening. 

Keenamnya terdiam, menyandarkan bahu yang tiba-tiba terasa berat itu pada kursi masing-masing. Mereka tahu pasti, cepat atau lambat, pertemuan ini akan membawa mereka kembali pada masa lalu yang traumatis. 

Binu berdehem, kemudian suaranya yang sebelumnya menggelegar bersemangat itu melirih, “gue enggak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama seperti dulu, enggak berusaha memperbaiki kita semua, malah mengedikkan bahu enggak tahu menahu. Ayo kita pengakuan dosa, semua harus clear hari ini.”

Biru menambahkan, “gue juga nyesel banget, berpura-pura bodoh seakan kalian semua bisa nyelesain masalah kalian sendiri. Padahal, masalah kalian adalah masalah kita juga. Bukannya kita janji buat nyelesain semuanya bareng-bareng? Gue sendiri malah lupa sama janji gue itu.”

Empat yang lain saling tatap selepas Biru selesai bercakap, mempersilakan satu sama lain untuk berbicara. Akhirnya Veldy memulai, “gue ngerasa bersalah banget karena ninggalin Haru waktu dia lagi butuh pertolongan. Setelah itu, gue sadar, bahwa gue telah menyeleweng dari tujuan gue sebagai manusia. Apalagi ke temen sendiri.”

“Kejadian gue sama Haru bikin gue sadar, bahwa gue enggak akan lagi meninggalkan mereka yang lagi membutuhkan pertolongan. Karena itu, gue mendirikan kedai ini dan memperkerjakan mereka yang memang lagi kesusahan. It all thanks to that specific problem.”

Tidak ada respons yang berarti, kecuali heningnya merenung. Gaharu menambahkan lepas dipersilakan, “padahal, gue juga jadi kaya gini karena masalah itu. Gue sadar bahwa pertolongan terbaik emang datang dari diri sendiri, membuat orang lain susah karena kita bergantung enggak akan nyelesain masalah.”

“Gue juga memilih jadi psikolog sebenernya bukan karena gue pengen nolong mereka, gue pengen mereka nolong diri mereka sendiri. Help people to help themselves. Pertengkaran waktu itu bener-bener bikin gue sadar, bahwa sebenernya kita semua punya kapasitas buat bangkit, cuma kita terlalu terpaku sama bantuan orang lain.”

Kedua melempar senyum ke satu sama lain, kini giliran Erland yang melanjutkan, “Ban, kalau lo denger ini, jangan ketawa ya. Gue ngerasa lucu waktu mendengar omongan lo, itu kaya tamparan keras. Gue sadar kalau gue emang enggak punya tujuan hidup dan ketimbang ngejek lo, bukannya harusnya gue mulai nentuin langkah? 

“Ban, gara-gara kita berantem di warteg itulah, gue ada disini sekarang. Kalau bukan karena omongan lo, mungkin gue enggak akan bisa ada di puncak-puncak gunung tertinggi di Indonesia. Bahkan mungkin, mimpi itu sama sekali enggak bakalan lewat di kepala gue.” 

Bani mengerutkan alisnya dalam perasaan yang campur aduk kala mendengar penjelasan Erland, sekarang gilirannya menjelaskan, “padahal gara-gara berantem itu Land, gue jadi sadar, bahwa enggak ada gunanya lo mencapai sesuatu kalau lo enggak tau mau ngabarin kebahagiaan itu ke siapa.”

“Lagian dari cerita kalian, gue sadar, bahwa sebenernya kalian bisa sampai dititik ini karena orang-orang yang kalian jadikan sandaran, kan? Gue juga gitu. Omongan Erland bikin gue sadar, bahwa it’s way better to be loved than feared−bahkan di politik sekaligus.”

Binu segera menginterupsi, “ah! Gue juga semenjak kita misah, gue sadar, bahwa team work is above all. Itu bener-bener membantu banget buat gue sekarang, bahwa gue kerja tim dan kelompok itu emang dibutuhkan banget. Just the way we need each other.”

Keenamnya mengangguk, kini giliran Biru yang menutup sesi paling memberatkan hati, “jadi... semuanya jelas kan? Enggak ada lagi kan rasa gak enak, rasa kemusuhan. We are back to our square one kan, sekarang?”

“Maafin gue ya, semuanya!”

“Aaaaaaah anjing mau nangis tapi malu anjing,”

“Nu, gue mau meluk lo tapi no homo nih ya?”

“Ayo pelukan guys!”

“Digrebek nanti begooook gara-gara dikira apaan,”

“Eh, udah emosional emosional gini, yang bayarin makan siapa sih sebenernya?”

“Eh serius dong, dimaafin nggak nih?”

“Kalau belum Hanamasa, belum sih,”

“Pelukannya di parkiran aja gimana?”

“Anjing, gelap-gelap malah tambah curiga, goblok.”

Hening. 

“Well, buat nutup semua ini, gimana kalau kita... lo tau kan,”

“Ngomong yang jelas, panjul!

“Ngamer lah! Sok nggak tau lagi lo pada! Kaya dulu kelas 12 habis UN,”

“Well...”

Enggak perlu ditunggu kelanjutannya, isinya cuma mabok bareng di apartemen Biru.


	6. epilog

Selepas malam lalu dimana mereka kembali bertemu sejak bertahun-tahun, Binu mengusulkan sebuah pertemuan lagi. Di hari Sabtu dan dilabeli amat penting. Jujur, kelima anak lainnya tidak percaya dengan kata penting yang disematkan Binu.

Kedai kopi milik Veldy kembali dijadikan tempat pertemuan di malam minggu yang entah kenapa begitu cerah. Bukan, yang cerah bukan langit, tetapi wajah Binu. Membuat yang lain saling tatap dan bertanya. 

"Oke, gue mau nanya nih sama kalian," kata Binu, membuka percakapan saat yang lain sibuk dengan kudapan. 

"Kalian kapan nikah?"

Hening.

Hening. 

Hening.

Biru sewot, "gue gak suka yang ditanya kaya gitu pas pacar gue ngambek karena kita gak jadi malam mingguan akibat pertemuan yang lo bilang penting ini."

Bani menambahkan, sama sewotnya, "gue gak suka ya ditanya kaya gitu pas lagi persiapan S3,"

Veldy enggak sewot, tapi entah kenapa malu, "lo jangan nanya gitu kek pas lagi ada orangnya disini,"

Gaharu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya mencoba mengolah kalimat Veldy.

Erland santai walaupun jodoh masih belum kelihatan, "kenapa emangnya lo nanya gitu, Nu?"

Binu tersenyum, begitu lebarnya, aneh!

"Soalnya gue mau undang kalian ke nikahan gue bulan depan."

"APAAAAAAA???!?!??!?!?!!"

**Author's Note:**

> ICIKIWIR is a group of ocs using NCT Dream as their faceclaims. built together by 6 writers.


End file.
